


Oblivious

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Boats, Comfort, Concerned Fornell, Concerned Taft, Fluff, M/M, Recovering Gibbs, Tests, steak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What if Gibbs didn't tell Fornell the real reason he was sent home after he collapsed at work? Well, Doctor Taft comes storming into their house to see if Gibbs is still alive since he won't answer his phone. This then causes Fornell to learn about Gibbs' morning and the truth behind him being sent home.
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Kudos: 7





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different take on Season 13, Episode 8 (Saviora). Please read and enjoy!

Fornell’s POV:  
“Dr. Taft?” I asked as he barged into my house and began to look around like a wildman, “What’s the matter?” 

“Where’s your boyfriend? Where’s Gibbs?” he asked. 

“In the kitchen. Why? Is something wrong?” I asked as I followed him into the kitchen. 

“He’s not answering his phone,” he answered as we saw Gibbs plating his steak and getting ready to go to the dining room. 

“Where do you think you’re going with that?” he asked as he put his hands on his hips. 

“To the table,” Gibbs shrugged as he walked past us, “Would you rather me eat somewhere else?” 

“I’d rather you eat something healthier, you need to give your body time to recover after today,” Taft ordered. 

“Today?” I asked as I looked back and forth between the two, “What happened today?” 

“He didn’t tell you?” he asked, now taking his attention off Gibbs. 

“Didn’t tell me what?” I asked as I feared for the worst. “

“Gibbs collapsed today. He’s lucky I was there when it happened because who knows what could’ve happened if I wasn’t,” he explained as he gestured to where Gibbs was sitting, “Vance and I both think he should stay home for a few days to rest while I run some tests.” 

“Tests? What kind of tests?” I asked as I saw Gibbs take a bite of his steak out of the corner of my eye, “Hey! No steak for you!” 

“Hey,” he whined as I took it out of his reach and threw it away, “That was a great steak. Why’d you do that?” 

“Maybe I care about you and would like you to live longer? Is that a problem?” I asked as I put my hands on my hips. 

“I’m going to go work on my boat,” he sighed as he got up and left. 

“Yeah! You do that,” I yelled after him before going back to Taft, “Now, tell me all I need to know about his current condition and recovery.” 

\-----In the Basement-----  
Fornell’s POV:  
“He left?” he asked as I walked down the stairs. 

“Yes,” I answered as I pulled up a stool before I asked, “Why didn’t you tell me J?” 

“Didn’t see the need to,” he answered as he continued to sand his boat. 

“We both know that’s not true,” I told him as I placed my hand on his to force him to focus on me, “Taft says you need rest and therapy.” 

“I don’t need therapy. I can talk to you and Taft,” he said. 

“I would be more than happy to help you honey, but you don’t talk to me. I’m lucky if I get 20 words out of you in a day,” I said, “Now, why didn’t you tell me? Why are you being more reserved than before?” 

“You really want to know?” he asked before biting his lip, as if he was scared to tell me. 

“Yes,” I said as I brought his hands away from the boat and held them in my lap, “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“I feel like I have to protect myself,” he told me. 

“Protect yourself from what? Are you being threatened?” I asked. 

“No, nothing like that,” he answered, “Look, I brought someone into my life, my house, to help him. Opening up like that almost cost me my life. I have to stay closed off so I can live longer and protect you and my team.” 

“Don’t you dare close yourself off. Don’t hide things from me again baby,” I told him as I put my hand on his arm, “We help each other through whatever problems we’re having. It’s okay to still open up to others, it’s much healthier than being closed off to everyone.” 

“Okay,” he sighed, “Does this mean I don’t have to go to therapy?”

“We’ll see,” I said as I kissed his forehead, “We’ll see hon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while but I got this idea after rewatching the episode. I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any episodes you think I should rewatch because I can get a story out of it, let me know!


End file.
